Hasta las estrellas
by Lisa hayes
Summary: khyron ataca a la ciudad macross y al SDF-1


**Hasta las estrellas**

**oOo**

el cielo estaba color gris con gruesas nubes que amenazaban con una nevazón era lógico que esas épocas del año nieve, pero en el corazón de lisa hayes estaba asi se estaba rindiendo, en la noche de navidad fue a visitar a rick y se encontró con una fatídica sorpresa. La señorita macross en casa de rick suplicando si se podía que con el, rick tenia un corazón noble asi que la acepto.

Al escuchar eso lisa sintió un puñal en el pecho, que podría pasar? Rick ama minmei y de seguro ella también lo ama a el, lisa no quería estropear la felicidad de ambos asi que decidio renunciar mientras se desahogaba en lagrimas ya había dado por hecho que rick hunter sera feliz alado de minmei. Escucho una voz llamándola reconoció de inmediato el tono

Lisa… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto acercándose a lisa

Nada en realidad - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su blanco uniforme

El almirante global me envió a buscarte, por que no estas en el puente?

Quería estar sola es que pienso renunciar

Estas bromeando

No hablo en serio Claudia ya no lo soporto mas, la milicia, rick –cerro sus ojos conteniendo sus lagrimas

Ay lisa – Claudia suspiro al ver el estado de su amiga

Me estoy rindiendo, no soy tan fuerte como creen todos los demás

Olvídalo ya lisa no estas engañando a nadie si no ati, deja de comportarte como una ridícula colegiala eres una mujer militar, nacida, criada y entrenada, eres demasiado tenas como para rendirte sin dar una batalla – lisa la miraba con dolor y sufrimiento

Que caso tiene pelear – su voz se quebró – si rick prefiere a minmei y no a

mi asi es como es y no hay nada que yo pueda aser al respecto

Pero la milicia es tu vida ,lisa no puedes renunciar a tu cargo

Si lo hare – su voz sonó decidida – debo alejarme

Querrás decir huir

No podría trabajar con rick para despues verlo irse a casa con minmei me entiendes verdad

Si –respondía Claudia, por un segundo ella había pasado lo mismo

Luego lisa fu al puente del SDF-1 quería presentar su renuncia al almirante global pero no tuvo mucho éxito ya que el almirante la había dicho que un pude renunciar por un estúpido romance haciendo que lisa se avergonzara de si misma tenia razón su comportamiento era muy inmaduro asi que decidio escuchar la misión que le habían encomendado

Le había dicho que había finalizado la construcción del nuevo crucero y quería que la capitan hayes lo dirigiera. Al escuchar la noticia lisa quedo un estado similar al shock ya que su sueño siempre fue ese, para el almirante global lisa era la mas capacitada de toda la RDF , la decisión era obvia. Ya que su misión era encontrar el planeta de los ingenieros robotech y partirían mañana.

En una casa del barrio militar rick hunter juega con su avión y no puede dejar de pensaren las palabras de minmei, al dejar el ejercito es como si algo de su vida fuera arrebatado se sentía confundido por una parte minmei le había dicho a rick que se casaran.

El no podía casarse, no ahora, no con una mujer como minmei

_No podría renunciar a volar – pensó - ni siquiera por minmei, ella no me entiende es dulce y hermosa y seria una esposa maravillosa pero ni siquiera puedo pensar en establecerme por ahora el SDF- 1 necesita de todos los pilotos disponibles, no renunciare – luego _sus pensamientos volaron hacia lisa, no la había visto entonces de la noche de navidad habían discutido y no habían vuelto a verse – _lisa me entendería. Seguramente ella se siente igual que yo_

La voz de minmei fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad

Rick, no escuchaste el timbre?

Me pregunto quien sera – se levanto a abrir la puerta – lisa disculpe capitana

Hola lisa – minmei saludo escondiéndose detrás de rick

Vine a decir adios, veras se me dieron nuevas ordenes pronto saldré al espacio exterior

Que? – a rick le tardo segundo en procesar esa información, había escuchado bien? Lisa se iba?

Es cierto tampoco puedo creerlo pero el almirante global me otorgo el mando de mi propia fortsleza, no es maravilloso es un sueño hecho realidad, mi propio mando al fin no te da gusto por mi rick?

Cuando te vas – pero a rick no parecía importarle, no le importaba su mando o todo lo que venia de la milicia en ese momento solo le importaba ella ¿de verdad se iría y lo dejaría solo?

Mañana – su tono de voz fue triste – mi misión es tratar de encontrar el planeta de los ingenieros robotech donde quieran que se encuentren el almirante global espera que encontremos la fuente de la robotecnia, si tenemos éxito podríamos desarrollar defensas que serian invulnerables a cual quier ataque zentraedi o de quien sea. – lisa bajo la mirada sentía que en cualquier momento una lagrima sele escaparía- no sera fácil claro y todos estamos consientes de que esta misión nos mantendrá en el espacio por varios años, no me quiero engañar a mi misma se que es posible que no volvamos jamás

Seguramente tendrás éxito lisa – fue lo único que pudo decir

Gracias y ahora me voy, fue un honor conocerte minmei

Gracias – minmei se acerco

Enserio tu música a sido de mucha inspiración para todos nosotros, espero que tu y rick sean muy felices juntos – lisa sonrio tristemente

Gracias lisa – minmei fue sincera

Y rick tengo algo mas que decirte – lisa se acerco – te amo siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare

Minmei volteo al ver la expresión de rick ya que no responde a nada – discúlpame por favor minmei pero quizá no vuelva a verlo y tenia que decírselo.

Entiendo – minmei solo pudo decir eso al parecer sintió pena por lisa ella también tenia sentimientos al menos tuvo el valor para decirlo

Cuídalo por mi, adios rick – lisa saludo militarmente

Lisa yo… no se que decirte… mira yo

Buena suerte capitan hayes que dios la acompañe – minmei interrumpe a rick antes de que algo salga a luz . lisa se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo

Gracias debo irme mi tripulación me espera adios – dijo mientras lagrimas asechaban su

Rick la vio alejarse, alejarse para siempre una vez que ella se suba a esa nave no la vera nunca mas ella siempre a estado en el lo ha apoyado siempre ha estado a su lado ella era la mujer que quería cuando al fin comprendió…

Oye espera un minuto lisa - rick iba tras de lisa hasta que..

Vuelves rick no puedes irte que hay de mi?

Pero yo… - rick no miraba a minmei solo mira el horizonte y a lisa desaparecer de ahí

Ya cumpliste con tu parte como pudiste siquiera pensar en volver al espacio

Por que me necesita – rick se estaba dando cuenta de lo egoísta que era minmei, siempre pensado en ella

Te necesito yo también

Luego en el cielo se vio unas docenas de misiles hacia la tierra destruyendo todo a su alrededor

Oh no puedes ser nos atacan, cúbrete minmei – rick y minmei se agacharon al piso donde vidrios y puertas de casa venían –oh no lisa no lisa

Que paso? Rick, rick vuelve – grito minmei

Rick corrió para buscar a lisa y minmei lo seguía pero para ella fue muy inútil todo era un caos los gritos de la gente los misiles todo eso hicieron que minmei se quedara atrás

LISA, LISA… donde estas - gritaba una y otra vez

Mientras rick se desesperaba cada vez mas no encontraba a lisa por ninguna parte hasta que la escucho quejarse. Fue donde estaba ella rick dio gracias a dios que no le paso nada malo pero tenia rasguños por todos lados. La acuno en sus brazos y se aseguro que estuviera bien

Me repondré, todo fue tan repentino… ¿Qué sucedió? – lisa no comprendía por un segundo todo iba bien

Estamos bajo ataque – respondio una vez que logro estabilizarla

Te refieres que enviaron refuerzos?

No, es una sola nave

Debo regresar al SDF-1 – lisa estaba apunto de caerse pero rick la tomo de la cintura impidiendo que se valla

Espera no iras a ninguna parte estas muy débil, yo me hare cargo de ti lisa por que te amo

Lisa siento que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas nunca pensó que en un momento asi el se le iba a declarar, se dio media vuelta para confirmar que eso era real

Que fue lo que dijiste rick… yo… no estoy soñando o si – lisa no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara

El se estaba acercando tímidamente al rostro de ella con la intención de ¿ besarla? Pero no ocurriría minmei había llegado gritando

Rick gracias a dios estas bien, apresurarte debemos ir a refugio por favor rick vámonos no puedes dejarme asi – minmei ya empezó a pensar que se estaba quedando sola

Escucha minmei, rick y yo somos soldados

Lose pero – lisa la no la dejo seguir

Escucha, si verdaderamente lo amas dejalo ir es un piloto es su vida

A eso llamas vida a la devastación batalla tras batalla hasta que todo este destruido

Debemos irnos rick – lisa va en dirección al SDF-1

Rick Quedate, por favor

Minmei basta si aun no comprendes dudo que alguna vez lo hagas

No lo comprendo como puedes hacerme esto si me amas no te dejare hacerlo no

Suéldame minmei deja ir – rick se libera de la mano de rick

No, no, no me dejes rick NOOOOOOOO – grito minmei

Una vez que lisa llego al SDF-2 pregunto a sus compañeras que sucede con el crucero le dijeron que era una sola nave pero se aproximaba

Unos minutos mas tarde Kim aviso a lisa que detectaba altos niveles de radiación, al saber eso lisa sabia que le habían disparado dejando al SDF-1 en caos mucha gente murió pero por milagro todas las chicas del puente del SDF-2 estaban a salvo.

Mientras rick en su varitech skull-1 , le avisan que el SDF-2 recibió un impacto directo y que la situación estaba muy mal

Respondan SDF-2 me escuchan SDF-2 , LISA… - grito – CAPITAN HAYES… lisa soy yo rick… respóndeme – rick con lagrimas en los ojos no puede creer que allá perdido el amor de su vida – pagaran caro.

Rick esta muy furioso y la única forma de desquitarse es matando a los zentraedi

Mientras lisa que todavía a bordo del SDF-2 trata de pensar que haría el almirante global en una situación asi entonces recuerda que tenia que ir al puente del SDF-1, asi que a toda prisa lisa y el trió se dirigieron al puente, cuando entraron vieron a Claudia y global, luego ellas fueron a sus puestos de combate

Mientras el SDF-1 despegaba Claudia decidio conversar con su amiga

Valla que te tardaste lisa – dijo su amiga para bromear – mírate estas empapada

Bueno se hace lo que puede – sonrio

que hay de rick? – pregunto mientras daba unas ordene mas

lo hice Claudia le dije que lo amo – Claudia sonrio

que te dijo el lisa? – la sonrisa de lisa se izo mas grande

me dijo que el se iba hacer cargo de mi por que me amaba

valla siempre tuve razón, bien mas rato seguimos conversando enfoquémonos en nuestro trabajo

mientras que rick conbatia con los zentraedi el solo

rick, rick hunter eres tu? – pregunto emocionada

lisa, debo estar soñando - rick sonrio al verla en el tacnet

no lo estas estoy a bordo del SDF-1, rick nos dispones a disparar el cañón principal asi que te sugiero que salgas de ahí

no me lo tienes que repetir dos veces - bromeo

una vez que el cañón principal disparo dejo sin energía a la nave haciendo que se moviera a todos lados, khyron no lo detuvieron su nave también estaba en malos estado pero seguí funcionando asi que decidio a ser su ataque suicida contra el SDF-1

el enemigo no altera su curso al parecer planea impactarnos – hablo Vanesa muy nerviosa

sammy nos queda energía? – pregunto nerviosamente

no la suficiente para reactivar el cañón principal, señor

Kim? – el almirante sabe que nada impediría el impacto

Lo mismo aquí no tengo control timón, señor

Nuestra reserva de energía también es agoto señor

Prepárense para colisión – grito lisa

Mientras el gran crucero se aproximaba a toda velocidad lisa no podía dejar de pensar en rick que pasaría con el despues que haría el todos sus hermoso recuerdos se le fueron acumulando en la cabeza

_Rick, me arrepiento tanto por haberme tardado en decirte lo que siento por ti, desperdicie tanto tiempo quiero que seas feliz yo moriré y nada lo impedirá – una lagrima cayo en la mejilla de lisa- te amo rick siempre lo hare._

QUE ESTA HACIENDO – grito rick

La nave impacto contra el indefenso SDF-1, lisa se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas en su consola para evitar que se caiga

RICK… - grito lisa pero sintió unos brazos guiándola a la puerta del puente

Lisa corre, salva tu vida – dijo Claudia

Pero tu no puedo dejarte aquí y las chicas – giro la cabeza y las vio tiradas en el suelo no pudo evitar al ponerse a llorar

Lisa escúchame esa es la única capsula que hay en el puente tu eres la única que puede seguir mis planes – global la empujo a la capsula de escape y saludo militar mente – Adios lisa

Almirante, Claudia nunca los olvidare se los prometo – y cerro la capsula

Una vez que el SDF-1 callo al logo rick no sabia que hacer era inútil impedirlo nada lo detendría y exploto la nava de khyron haciendo una gran bola de fuego en todo el lago, quedando dispersos en todas partes

Lisa no, por que ahora - rick bajo de su habían i vio una capsula de escape abrirse – lisa..pero creí que estabas

En el ultimo momento el almirante me empujo a la capsula e escape - rick la tomo por lo hombros

Creí que te había perdido justo que descubrí lo importante que eres para mi

Minmei a pareció y vio la tierna escena de ambos enamorados encontrándose no pudo evitar que una lagrima se le escapara pero fue donde estaban ellos

Rick, lisa gracias al cielo que están bien

Tengo que decirte algo minmei yo

Amas a lisa ya lo sabia

Perdóname por favor

Bien si te perdonare rick pues bien me importa mucho mi carrera y eso es mi vida

Entiendo – lisa dijo con toda sinceridad

Gracias lisa, bien adios rick adios

Ambos vieron despedirse a minmei de ellos luego la vieron alejarse

Rick que hay de nuestra misión, nuestros cruceros fueron destruidos como llegaremos a las estrellas?

Construiremos el SDF-3 lisa y juntos llegaremos

Si lo haremos, llegaremos a las estrellas y mas allá

Lisa apoya su cabeza en el hombro de rick lo mira tierna mente y tomo su mano al fin ambos están juntos y le espera un lago camino para ellos, a pesar de la destrucción y el dolor ambos se tienen el uno al otro para apoyarse y para amarse para todo la eternidad

**FIN**


End file.
